This invention relates to a packaging device for articles of merchandise and has particular application to merchandise such as gloves, the manner of display of which is an important factor in the saleability thereof.
A common way of displaying gloves being offered for sale is to place such gloves in a package provided at the upper end thereof with an integral hanger element so that the packages can be hung on a hook appropriately provided on a display stand. This enables the potential customer to readily remove the package from the hook and to examine and inspect the same.
Packages of this type are usually made of transprent polyethylene with a cardboard backing or insert to impart rigidity thereto, with the gloves being visible through the transparent polyethylene.
Gloves which are somewhat more expensive are usually sold in boxes made of rigid plastic, usually transparent, but such boxes do not have provision for suspending the same from a hook on a display stand. Boxes of this type are therefore usually placed in racks especially designed to hold these boxes in stacked relationship.
It therefore becomes necessary for a glove manufacturer to decide in advance how his goods are going to be displayed. He must either provide packages with a hanger element so that they can be suspended on a display stand or put his merchandise in boxes which have no provision for allowing these to be suspended.
Once the manufacturer has made his decision, the retailer has no choice left but to display the merchandise in the manner compelled by the packaging format. This often is unacceptable to the retailer who must either settle for less than what he would like or, much to the injury of the manufacturer, decline to buy the merchandise.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a novel packaging device which overcomes the problems pointed out above, such packaging device being either suspendable from a hook by the incorporation of a hanger element or used without the hanger element and essentially unblemished.